The present invention herein relates to an anastomosis device, and more particularly, to an anastomosis device including anastomosis rings that are coupled to perform an anastomosis on tubular body structures.
Tubular body structures, such as blood vessels or intestines, can be connected to each other by joining their ends together using suture techniques. However, this method requires much time in mastering the suture techniques.
Anastomosis rings may be used to address these limitations. FIG. 26 is a perspective view illustrating an anastomosis ring installed on a tubular body structure such as a blood vessel. FIG. 27 is a perspective view illustrating an anastomosis using anastomosis rings. Referring to FIG. 26, an end of a first tubular body structure T1 passes through a first anastomosis ring R1, and is turned inside out on a surface of the first anastomosis ring R1. First fixing pins P1 protruding from the surface of the first anastomosis ring R1 pass through the end of the first tubular body structure T1 to fix the first tubular body structure T1 to the first anastomosis ring R1. Accordingly, the removal of the first tubular body structure T1 from the first anastomosis ring R1 is prevented, the coupling of intimae is facilitated. In a same manner, referring to FIG. 27, second fixing pins P2 fix a second tubular body structure T2 to a second anastomosis ring R2.
As illustrated in FIG. 27, the first fixing pins P1 installed on the first anastomosis ring R1 are inserted and coupled to the second anastomosis ring R2, and the second fixing pins P2 installed on the second anastomosis ring R2 are inserted and coupled to the first anastomosis ring R1, so that the first and second anastomosis rings R1 and R2 are securely coupled to each other. The first and second tubular body structures T1 and T2 fixed to the first and second anastomosis rings R1 and R2 are connected to each other through an anastomosis by the coupling of the first and second anastomosis rings R1 and R2.
The anastomosis using rings have the following characteristics. First, the anastomosis using rings requires less time in mastering the accurate operation technique than an anastomosis using a suture. Secondly, it takes just about 2 to 3 minutes to perform the vascular anastomosis, which is significantly shorter than a vascular anastomosis using a suture. Thirdly, a monitoring result after the anastomosis using rings is not worse than the anastomosis using a suture. Fourthly, even when the diameter of a donor vessel is significantly different from that of a recipient vessel, the difference thereof can be efficiently reduced. Fifthly, the anastomosis using rings can be efficiently performed even in a limited (small) space.